While historically somewhat neglected, investigations in lymphatic biology have experienced a dramatic and exponential growth within the last 2 to 5 years, in large part ascribable to the availability of enhanced techniques and tools for these investigations. There is an unprecedented need for lymphatic biologists and investigators to have a forum in which to conduct a dialogue surrounding scientific developments in this field and to determine the direction of future investigative efforts. Investigative approaches that have experienced a recent upsurge in productive lymphatic investigation include, but are not limited to: genetics, biochemistry and biophysics, cellular and molecular biology, physiology and pharmacology, anatomy, developmental biology, and pathology, vasculogenesis and angiogenesis, tumor biology, muscle cell biology, interstitial signaling mechanisms, and others. A biennial Gordon Research Conference series on Molecular Mechanisms in Lymphatic Disease has been established to give this embryonic field a much-needed forum for the exposure of new concepts among a very focused group of scientists and to foster the collaborative efforts among such individuals that are crucial to the continued advancement of this field. This conference series will be devoted to an in-depth exploration and discussion of the emerging disciplines related to lymphatic research and biology, with special emphasis upon lymphatic development, vasculogenesis and therapeutic lymphangiogenesis. The physiology and human genetics of the lymphatic system will be explored and there will be a focus upon mechanisms of cancer metastasis and its relationship to lymphatic function and lymphangiogenesis.